Polyjuice Pastime
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Multijugos de Pasatiempo…...Traducción con la autorización de su autora Cheryl Dyson…....Es verano y Harry esta aburrido, así que se inventa una buena idea junto con una poción Multijugos y un cabello de su archienemigo Draco Malfoy….H/D


Hola!! Bueno aquí el tercer fic que traduzco de H/D y con autorización de su autora Cheryl van a ver muchos mas... así que espero que les gusten! Y como nota del fic… una vez que pasen los primeros párrafos explicatorios la cosa se pondrá HOOTTT!!!

**Polyjuice Pastime**

_**Multijugos de Pasatiempo**_

**By: Cheryl Dyson **

Harry se acostó en la cama e inclino el frasco grisáceo hasta que atrapo la luz de la ventana. El destello de luz invoco un reflejo blanco en la pared. Harry lo movió lentamente observando la luminosa mancha que se deslizaba a través del tapiz.

La puerta principal en el piso de abajo se cerro, señalando el comienzo de la bendita soledad para Harry mientras que los Dursley hacían su éxodo hacia un aburrida función de la compañía de Vernon. Ellos no estarían de vuelta hasta casi la media noche. Harry se deleito en el silencio. Sin la tele sonando muy fuerte, sin el tintineo de los platos, sin los malhumorados lloriqueos de Dudley. Cuando Harry creciera, pretendía vivir completamente solo por un tiempo, solo para disfrutar del silencio cuando quisiera y donde quisiera.

Sabía sin embargo que con el silencio también viene la aburrición. Para ese final, el moreno examino el frasco nuevamente, no muy seguro de si debería usarlo. El campeonato de lo Tres Magos había sido toda una aventura con la entrada inesperada de Harry, seguida de pruebas peligrosas y después la asombrosa revelación de Snape de que Ojo-loco Moody era en realidad alguien mas bajo la apariencia de la Poción Multijugos. Snape al parecer le había alertado el olor de la poción que el falso Moody bebía.

Dumbledore había interrogado al hombre y descubrió que no era otro que Barty Crouch Jr. El cual había escapado de Azkaban y se escondía en la casa de su padre hasta que un leal elfo domestico había maquinado su escape. Crouch Jr estaba creando el camino para regresar a Voldemort a su poder, Harry se estremeció al pensar en que hubiese pasado si Snape no descubre la trama. Detestaba tener que darle crédito a Snape por algo.

Harry estaba presente en la revelación de la trama y en el descubrimiento del verdadero Moody en un largo baúl mágico. Las cosas habían estado algo caóticas con Crouch Jr gritando y jurando venganza, Snape amenazando en un silbante susurro que le torcería los sesos para después sacárselos, Dumbledor rescatando al verdadero Moody del baúl y Cornelius Funge presentándose en el peor momento posible teniendo un semi-publico ataque de nervios. En la confusión Harry noto el gran numero de frascos grisáceos acomodados en un estante. Frascos grisáceos con la difícil poción que además toma mucho tiempo para cocerse.

Uno nunca sabia cuando una poción Multijugos seria practica. La poción Multijugos era algo muy valioso y Crouch jr ciertamente no la necesitaría más. El resto lo mas seguro es que iría a parar a Snape el cual las encerraría fuera del alcance de Harry para siempre. Así que el Gryffindor se había estirado un poco y tomo uno de los frascos que estaban en el estante y lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Y como idea de ultimo momento tomo otro.

Ambos frascos habían permanecido a salvo en su baúl hasta que se acabo el curso. Ahora uno aun descansaba en su baúl y el otro reflejaba luces rectangulares en la pared de su cuarto en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Satisfecho de que los Dursley se hubieran ido realmente y no regresarían a recoger algún objeto olvidado, Harry se sentó. Dejo el frasco en su cama y camino hacia su baúl. Hurgando en el, profundizó su búsqueda en una esquina y saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Harry se sentó en sus talones y abrió la caja con un torrente de emoción. No sabía por que el pensamiento de hacer lo que iba hacer era tan tentador.

La boca de Harry se seco al meter su mano en la caja y sacar un cabello rubio-platinado. Lo sostuvo fuertemente asegurándose de no perderlo mientras cerraba la caja. El solo tenía cuatro de los cabellos de Malfoy. Cuatro cabellos sacados de la cabeza de Draco durante un improvisado juego de Quiddittch poco antes de que se acabara el curso. Ambos habían estado volando como rayos buscando la Snitch, como siempre. Malfoy se había inclinado de lado empujando a Harry, tratando de que el moreno disminuyera la velocidad para que no le pasara, como siempre. Harry lo empujo de vuelta, tratando de derribar a Malfoy de su escoba, como siempre.

Pero la Snitch había cambiado de trayectoria, revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Draco y Harry se dio cuenta del movimiento aun que Malfoy tratara de pararlo. Harry había estirado la mano mientras que Draco se había detenido, sacudiendo hacia arriba. La mano de Harry había atrapado una buena cantidad de cabellos platinados mientras que la Snitch se escapaba de la punta de sus dedos.

Malfoy había aullado como la bruja en el Mago de Oz cuando Dorothy le había echado agua. Por un momento Harry había pensado que el Slytherin estaba mortalmente herido hasta que la loca ira de en los ojos de Malfoy le advirtió que Draco estaba en busca de venganza. Aparentemente el cabello de un Malfoy es sagrado.

Olvidándose de la Snitch, Harry dio media vuelta en su escoba y voló con el asesino e iracundo Slytherin persiguiéndolo. Por suerte el partido se suspendió por la oportuna llegada de la hora del almuerzo y Malfoy había sido obligado a poner fin a su persecución. No fue hasta que Harry se desmonto de su escoba que noto los finos cabellos alrededor de sus dedos. Cuatro delicados extractos de Malfoy.

Harry había apartado los cabellos con cuidado. No fue hasta más tarde que pensó en la poción multijugos y preparo su plan.

Se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose nervioso sin ninguna razón. No estaba haciendo nada malo después de todo. Solo era un poco… bueno, raro. Esta bien, más que raro, era la línea divisoria a la obsesión. Harry frunció el ceño y se auto defendió. Aunque se dio cuenta que auto defenderse de el mismo era casi tan raro como obsesionarse sobre…. _no me estoy obsesionando. Simplemente soy curioso_. se dijo a si mismo severamente.

Ignorando cuidadosamente el dicho de que la curiosidad mato al gato, regreso a su cama, destapo el frasco grisáceo y empujo el cabello rubio en el frasco. Volvió a tapar el frasco y lo agito un poco. Miro a su reloj. Solo las 7:30. Tenía suficiente tiempo antes de que los Dursley volvieran. Suficiente tiempo y nada mejor que hacer.

_Solo curiosidad_ se recordó. Destapo el frasco y tomo su contenido. Inmediatamente las sensaciones lo embargaron, las había olvidado desde su segundo curso: el sabor (sorprendentemente bueno), las nauseas (malas como era de esperarse), la aterradora impresión de que su piel se estaba derritiendo…. Harry se doblo en su cama y espero a que los efectos pasaran. Murieron rápidamente y se sentó con un jadeo de alivio. Ya sintiéndose diferente.

Malfoy era un poco más alto y un poco más delgado. Las ropas de Harry le quedaban sueltas… y sus mangas le quedaban algo cortas. Estiro sus manos y las examino. La piel era pálida y fina y los dedos eran increíbles. Harry nunca había pensado que las manos podían ser tan bonitas pero las de Malfoy eran perfección. Cada dedo parecía una obra de arte. Eran largos, esbeltos y completamente suaves. Era casi increíble. Harry tenía duros callos en cada pulgar por el sostener de la escoba. Draco volaba tanto como Harry y el solo tenia un pequeño punto casi brillante en los mismos lugares. El Gryffindor sonrió con sarcasmo. Sin duda el Slytherin tenía manicuras regulares para sacar cualquier señal de imperfección como lo eran los callos por la escoba.

Olvidándose de las manos, Harry de repente se dirigió rápidamente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la puerta del armario. Jadeo al verse alto, rubio y majestuoso. El oji-gris le parpadeo y se quedo viendo maravillado. Algo no estaba bien… ah si. Se miro con odio y levanto la esquina de su boca con una sonrisa arrogante. Exactamente correcto! Realmente era Malfoy! Harry rió con placer y la vista de eso le robo el aliento. Los ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa y Harry convirtió los labios en una sonrisa nuevamente. Grandísimo puto infierno. Malfoy estaba impresionante cuando sonreía. Literalmente impresionante. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Ah si, estaba más que claro que Draco Malfoy jamás había sonreído en presencia de Harry Potter. Sonreído con arrogancia, si. Sonreído con sarcasmo, absolutamente pero ¿una genuina, agradable y alegre sonrisa? Nunca.

Harry lo hizo de nuevo y sintió que su corazón dio una pirueta en su pecho. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se maravillo de la forma en que el suave cabello rubio se levantada y después volvía a la cabeza sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar. Era un milagro. El Slytherin era un bastardo afortunado que no tenia que pasar horas del día tirando de su cabello, tratando de alisarlo en una apariencia de orden.

Harry lamió sus labios y miro fijamente pasmado de la inesperada sensualidad del gesto. Lo hizo de nuevo y sintió una sacudida en su ingle. Maldita sea, se estaba excitando por Draco Malfoy, en cierta forma. Se dio una mirada de "ven aquí" y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Su reacción fue súbita e irrefrenable- su polla se puso inmediatamente dura. Le pareció que la ropa estaba totalmente incorrecta. Malfoy nunca usaría una camisa azul de cuadros blancos abotonada hasta arriba. Lucia casual y cómoda en Harry- en Draco lucia como un príncipe haciéndose pasar por un campesino.

El Gryffindor se quito rápidamente la camisa y la tiro a la cama. Tenia que admitir sin embargo que Malfoy lucia asombroso en sus pantalones azules. Harry bajo la cremallera un poco y poso, sintiéndose como un modelo para colonias de hombre. La vista hizo que sus rodillas no pudieran con su peso y retrocedió para sentarse en el borde de su cama por un momento. Los pantalones estaban muy apretados sobre su erección, así que se los quito. Sin pensarlo se quito sus calzoncillos también, preguntándose que usaría Malfoy debajo de sus pantalones; probablemente algo con seda.

Se paro nuevamente frente al espejo y se acerco más. Wow. Malfoy era increíblemente hermoso. Harry levanto las perfectas manos y las deslizo lentamente por su pecho, rozando sus pezones. Jadeo ante la sensación. Los pezones de Harry no eran sensibles pero los de Draco…Dios, la boca de alguien en ellos probablemente enviaría a Malfoy directo al orgasmo. Harry experimento pellizcándolos y sintió la sacudida directamente en su polla. Se estremeció y deslizo sus nuevas manos hacia abajo, sobre las costillas y el abdomen plano. Miro hacia abajo para examinar el miembro duro, apreciando las diferencias entre el suyo y el de Draco. Hasta donde podía recordar, el largo era casi el mismo pero el de Malfoy era un poco más delgado. El susodicho sobresalía de una masa de rizos pálidos- definitivamente era un rubio natural- pensó Harry con una risilla.

Quería tocarlo pero se paro esperando prolongar el juego. Sentía que finalmente tenía a Malfoy bajo su control y quería disfrutarlo todo lo que le fuera posible. Alejo la silla de su escritorio y la puso frente al espejo. Harry se sentó en la silla y trato de recordar ¿Cómo era que Malfoy se sentaba? Había algo extremadamente único en su forma de sentarse. Harry empujo su trasero hacia delante hasta que estuvo cerca del filo de la silla y se recostó en una pose encorvada. Levanto una pierna y la cruzo sobre su rodilla, casi perfecto; descansó sus manos con indiferencia en los brazos de la silla e inclino ligeramente su cabeza. Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomo en sus labios. Oh si, esa era. La gracia casual y aristócrata.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- pregunto imitando a Draco. Le tomo varios intentos para obtener la correcta con la inflexión aristócrata y la manera dura en que Malfoy escupía el nombre de Harry.

-quiero que te masturbes mientras te veo Malfoy- contesto con su propia voz. Descruzo su pierna y bajo la mano hasta que –finalmente- agarro el pulsante miembro. Estaba excitado mas halla de lo creíble. La mano de Malfoy tocando la polla de Harry o Harry tocando la de Malfoy o algo así. Harry se acaricio y observo el hermoso cuerpo en el espejo. La pálida cabeza se inclino hacia atrás y se observo en el espejo a través de los ojos grises casi ocultos por los parpados. Los labios se separaron para revelar el borde de los perfectos dientes y Harry de repente deseo poder besar esa boca.

-joder, estas increíblemente bueno Malfoy- murmuro el Gryffindor.

-gracias Potter- susurro el rubio en el espejo y sonrió abiertamente junto con Harry. La sonrisa fue la última emoción que Harry pudo aguantar y sintió un bendito disparo de descarga cuando el espeso líquido roció su apretado abdomen. Se hundió en la silla y miro el techo por un momento. La experiencia más erótica de su vida había sido con Draco Malfoy. Se rió en voz alta ante el pensamiento de lo que diría Malfoy respecto a eso.

**oooOooo **

Draco estaba acostado en su cama leyendo acerca de hechizos de arte oscura que deberían ser interesantes pero no lo eran. No eran lo suficientemente interesantes para mantener la atención de Draco en ninguna forma. Había leído el mismo párrafo cuatro veces y su memoria todavía no estaba reteniendo nada. Se pregunto si otras personas también estarían igual de aburridos durante el verano. Extrañaba Hogwarts; allí siempre había algo que hacer, siempre habían personas a quienes atormentar, como Potter.

Draco si apenas había pensado en el nombre cuando un movimiento llamo su atención hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta para que entrara la brisa- ya que últimamente estaba haciendo demasiado calor. Sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa. Era una lechuza blanca, la lechuza de Potter, si Draco no se equivocaba.

Un paquete estaba atado en la pata de la lechuza. Draco se levanto y camino para tomar el paquete. Mantuvo una mirada cautelosa hacia el ave, la cual le miraba ceñudo. Mas le valía a la maldita ave que no le picara o Draco le retorcería el pescuezo y se la enviaría a Potter en una cajeta. Draco le quito el paquete y retrocedió. La lechuza no se quedo a esperar por ningún dulce y emprendió marcha.

-supongo que no necesita una respuesta- murmuro el rubio y miro el paquete marrón. Lo puso en su escritorio y camino lo mas lejos posible pero estando aun en la misma habitación. Lo más probable fuera que explotara.

Draco camino de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué demonios Potter le enviaría algo? Algo no-letal en cualquier caso. Suspiro y camino hacia el paquete para abrirlo. Adentro había un frasco grisáceo y una nota. Draco casi se ríe. Si Potter esperaba que el tomara algo de lo que enviaba, significaba que el Gryffindor era mas estupido de lo que Draco pensó.

Abrió la nota.

_M. he estado jugando un juego y me sentí un poco culpable de divertirme a costa tuya. Esa nobleza Gryffindor de la que tu siempre andas hablando, espero. Pensé que tal vez te querías unir a la diversión. Úsalo en privado. P_

La palabra e_n privado_ había sido subrayada tres veces. Draco estaba completamente confundido. ¿Qué juego? ¿A costa de Draco? Tal vez Potter finalmente había perdido la cordura. Era de esperarse que pasara tarde o temprano, por ser perseguido por un mago malvado e inmortal y todo eso. Draco destapo el frasco y lo olfateó indeciso. Sus cejas se levantaron del asombro. Poción multijugos. ¿Qué rayos?

Draco leyó la nota nuevamente. Adjunto en el final de la nota estaba un cabello negro pegado con un hechizo pegante. Los ojos grises viajaron de la poción hacia el cabello mientras que su mente luchaba por darle lógica a las palabras de Potter. _Un juego a costa tuya. _le llego súbitamente y retrocedió hasta sentarse en el filo de la cama.

Maldita sea, Potter había estado usando la Pocion Multijugos para convertirse en Draco! ¿Y después que? ¿Colándose en el callejón Diagon? No… según sus informantes Potter era virtualmente un prisionero durante los veranos. Si a penas le dejaban visitar a los Weasly sin supervisión. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Tenia que ser un truco. El maldito Gryffindor quería que Draco pretendiera ser Harry esperando que su padre o algún otro mortifago se tropezara con el y matara al rubio accidentalmente pensando que el era Potter. Las palabras _en privado_ parecían negar esa idea pero Draco las ignoro.

Habiendo establecido satisfactoriamente el motivo Draco puso firmemente la poción junto con la nota y el cabello en el fondo de su baúl del colegio. Llevaría ambas cosas de vuelta a Hogwarts en el nuevo curso y le daría un buen uso. Seria una buena broma fingir que era Potter en el colegio. Draco tenía más de un mes para calcular un uso apropiado para la poción.

Apago las luces y se fue a la cama.

Al llegar el reloj a las 2 en punto de la mañana Draco se sentó erguido con rapidez. En medio de un sudoroso sueño, le había llegado exactamente lo que Potter posiblemente había estado haciendo mientras que se hacia pasar por Draco. El pensamiento era alucinante.

-no- murmuro- no puede ser. El virgen Gryffindor nunca haría… especialmente no lo haría con _mi_ cuerpo…- pero a esas horas de la mañana no solo parecía posible si no que era la _única_ explicación. La idea le tuvo que haber dado nauseas al Slytherin pero de una manera rara estaba encendido ante el pensamiento de las manos de Potter deslizándose por su cuerpo… en sentido figurado.

Draco tiro las sabanas a un lado, encendió una vela con un hechizo y corrió hacia el baúl. Saco con cuidado el cabello y lo agrego a la poción multijugos esperanzado en que no fuera alguna clase de truco malicioso. Solo el hecho de que Potter nunca había preparado un truco malicioso en su vida le permitió a Draco colocar el frasco en sus labios y beberse el contenido.

Los efectos eran poco placenteros pero no peor de lo que esperaba y Draco estaba fascinado cuando su piel comenzó a cambiar, engruesándose y oscureciéndose en la mayor parte y empequeñeciéndose y enflaqueciendo en otras. Camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero más cercano y se miro boquiabierto.

Harry Potter lo estaba mirando, viéndose algo extraño sin sus lentes. Draco levanto una mano y aparto el espeso cabello de su frente. Las hebras de cabello morenas estaban sorprendentemente suaves para lo rebeldes que eran. La cicatriz estaba claramente visible. Draco la toco con sus dedos y después deslizo sus dedos por la suave cara sintiendo el estilo de los pómulos, la fuerte mandíbula y los suaves labios.

Potter se veía gracioso en los pijamas negros de seda de Draco. Las mangas estaban muy largas y estaba un poco apretada en los hombros. Draco desabotono la camisa y se la quito. Potter tenía un bonito pecho y unos perfectos abdómenes perfeccionados por el Quiddittch. El idiota sin embargo no tenía ningún instinto de supervivencia. Tenía numerosas cicatrices y rasgones incluyendo una espantosa cicatriz en su antebrazo derecho. Draco se pregunto como obtuvo esa cicatriz.

El Slytherin volvió a tocar su cara con ambas manos y las desplazo hacia abajo sobre el cuello y el pecho de Harry, siguió bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones de su pijama los cuales estaban estorbando su camino así que Draco se los quito inmediatamente.

Sus cejas se levantaron nuevamente ante la vista de Harry Potter desnudo. Tenía una vana esperanza de que Potter no estuviera bien dotado pero supuso que si fuera así el Gryffindor no hubiera mandado la poción. Potter lo tenia tan largo como Draco y tal vez un poco mas grueso. Los rizos eran tan espesos como sus cabellos y Draco paso sus dedos sobre el oscuro pelaje con recelo. Inhalo bruscamente mientras paso sus dedos sobre la dura polla, sorprendido de la extraña sensación de estar tocándose a si mismo y a Potter también.

Siguió bajando hacia los aterciopelados testículos e inhalo más fuerte. Wow, Potter tenía unas bolas muy sensibles. Solo acariciándolas le mandaban pequeñas descargas de placer a través del cuerpo de Draco. Jugo con ellas un rato más hasta que sintió que estaba muy cerca de correrse y retrocedió. Draco se movió hasta la cama y convirtió el oscuro dosel de madera en un espejo antes de encender las luces. Abrió las piernas de Potter y acarició con una mano la pulsante polla en un movimiento casi perezoso.

Draco rió-mira lo que estoy haciendo con tus dedos Potter. Te voy a follar con tus propias manos.

Con eso dicho Draco invoco un hechizo lubricante y empujo uno de los dedos de Harry Potter en el ano de Harry Potter pero fue Draco Malfoy quien se arqueo con un estremecimiento de sorpresa ante lo increíblemente erótico que se veía. Harry Potter estaba indescriptiblemente bueno.

-fóllame Draco- susurro y Draco obedeció, observando cada jadeo y gemido hasta que el cuerpo de Harry Potter se corrió en la cama de Draco.

El maldito Gryffindor se las había arreglado para salir con una bueno idea, por primera vez.

oooOooo

El verano había pasado relativamente sin eventos para Harry pero más para sus raros usos de la poción Multijugos cuando la oportunidad se presentaba. Se sintió extraordinariamente nervioso cuando le mando la poción a Malfoy y no estaba seguro de cómo la había recibido. Lo más probable es que seria maldecido hasta la inconciencia, golpeado hasta convertirlo en una pulpa o embaucada por una masa de tontos enanos cuando abordara el expreso de Hogwarts.

El Gryffindor se sintió enfermo por un momento mientras que estaba con los Weasley esperando ha abordar el tren. Molly Weasley le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry querido?-pregunto la pelirroja.

Harry asintió y entonces vio un destello de cabello platinado. Su corazón casi se sale por su garganta hasta que noto que Malfoy estaba de espaldas a Harry.

-emm… ustedes suban sin mi. Quiero saludar a Neville por un momento-dijo Harry- guárdenme un puesto.

Harry no espero respuesta de Ron y Hermione y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba Malfoy, perdiéndose entre el mar de estudiantes que abordaban el tren.

El moreno fue uno de los últimos en subir al tren. Asumió que Malfoy y compañía ya habían tomado un compartimiento así que se abrió paso en el pasillo buscando por el último compartimiento. Estaba casi llegando cuando la puerta cercana a el se abrió y estuvo de frente a su enemigo rubio.

La puerta se cerro detrás de Draco, dejándolos solos en el pasillo mirándose el uno al otro con idénticas expresiones de muda conmoción. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron el rostro de Malfoy. Se había memorizado cada centímetro de ella, cada contorno. El había visto esos labios jadeando con pasión y esos ojos de plata liquida llenos de deseo. El sabia que el cabello platinado era tan suave como la seda. El conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo que estaba bajo las remilgadas túnicas del colegio y la insignia de Prefecto.

Una horda de estudiantes mas jóvenes se agrupo de repente en el pasillo causando que Harry se hiciera a un lado o sino seria pisoteado. Se vio empujado violentamente hacia Malfoy. Oh Dios… sus ojos aun estaban atrapados el uno con el otro y Malfoy aun no lo había maldecido o siquiera golpeado en la cara. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de los estudiantes y se hizo el silencio nuevamente.

Sin poder detenerse Harry deslizo una mano por las túnica de Draco conciente de que podía ser asesinado en cualquier momento pero simplemente no le importaba. Exploro rápidamente hasta que encontró los pezones de Malfoy y les dio un suave pellizco. La cabeza de Malfoy se inclino para tras con fuerza y termino golpeándose ruidosamente con la pared del pasillo. Descaradamente levanto su otra mano y la paso por el suave cabello para masajear el punto en que Malfoy se había golpeado.

-Potter-dijo Malfoy sonando casi asombrado y sus labios se juntaron con los de Harry. Esas manos _Oh_ _Dios, esas increíbles y hermosas manos _estaban por todas partes del cuerpo de Harry, amansando su espalda, cadera, trasero, muslos y los labios de Malfoy… bueno besarlo era mejor de lo que Harry se había imaginado durante su caliente sobadera al cuerpo de Malfoy frente al espejo. Harry estaba perdido, bien perdido.

-tengo… reunión de Prefectos- gimió Malfoy lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Harry mientras que el moreno trataba de arrancar el lóbulo de Malfoy a través de succiones. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en los cabellos angelicales del rubio.

-Encuéntrame. Después… ¿encuéntrame después?-jadeo Harry.

-¿el carro de equipaje?-murmuro Malfoy

-joder si.

-debiste haber quedado en Slyterin, bastardo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa provocadora y empujo a Harry lejos de el.

-lo se- sus ojos acariciaron la delgada figura mientras que Malfoy intentaba alisar su ropa con sus temblorosas manos. El rubio trato de poner cara de desprecio pero no pudo lograrlo. Harry sonrió abiertamente. Malfoy cerró sus ojos, gimió y dándose la vuelta. Camino por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Harry se reclino contra la pared ligeramente atontado. Iba a ser un año interesante.

**Fin**

_**AWWW!!! a que les gusto!!! Jejeje no olviden de dejar sus comentarios!!! y las veré pronto en otro H/D de esta autora que esta muy bueno y corre a la par de un As/S…se nota que estoy teniendo una obsesión con estos Potter/Malfoy eh? Jajaja**_

_**See ya!**_

_**OXOXO**_

_**Krispy**_


End file.
